Agent's niece
by KaeterinaRomanov
Summary: When Coulson realizes his only niece is into something strange he decides to step in. She is one of his only living family left, there is no way he is letting her in harms way.
1. Chapter 1

"I don't know why you have to go back. It's just a waste of time." Inuyasha growled.

Kagome rolled her eyes "Oh relax it'll just be a few hours, a day at most. You are completely out of ramen and I'm tired of hearing you complain." Plus, she really wanted to take a bath, not that she was going to tell him that. When she saw that he was still going to argue with her she let out a sigh "I'm going no matter what Yasha. The longer you keep me here the longer it'll take me to get back. Please don't make me S-I-T you."

He let out a huff "Fine, but if you're not back in a day I'm coming to get you, ya hear?"

Kagome waved her hand at him "Yeah, yeah, I hear you. See you tomorrow." Then she took off towards the well before he changed his mind.

As she was heading towards the well she let her mind wander. Four years. She has been at this now for four years. She understood why Inuyasha didn't want her to go back home. Her twentieth birthday was half a year away. Her five-year time limit was almost up. The limit that was keeping her looking like a fifteen-year-old. They noticed that she hadn't been aging after her second year. They look time from their hunt for Naraku and threw themselves into researching why. They hadn't been able to find much until Midoriko had come to Kagome in her dreams. The answer wasn't pretty. Midoriko had put a curse on the Shikon, wanting the cycle of torment to end. If Kagome didn't make the Shikon whole by the time of her twentieth birthday she was doomed to be immoral for the rest of her life, which would be forever. As it was now she had temporary immortality. She found that out when Naraku got in a lucky shot and impaled her with one of his tentacles. It by all means she should have died. Unfortunately, with that experience Naraku also found out about her curse. He found many opportunities after that to exploit because of that. After a while he went into hiding, content to let the curse run its course. Six months, she only had six months left until permanent immortality. Yes, time was of the essence. Now a day the only times she came home was for birthdays, holidays, and to restock their supplies.

She winced slightly as she remembered the last time she came home. That hadn't been a pretty sight. She had got extremely hurt by a horde of demons. She had lacerations, gashes, bite marks, demons, and more. It had also been the time they were out of medical supplies. They had actually been on the way home to get more supplies when Naraku sent the horde after them. While she may not be able to die, she could still get sick and suffer through infections. Plus, while she heals a good deal faster it still takes a few days for her to heal good enough to move around safely. So, she had to go home in her sorry state and face her mom. To put it lightly her mom freaked out. Yeah she had come home with some cuts and bruises, but usually she waited until they were almost healed. Her Miko-ki let her heal faster than a normal human so she never had to wait too long. Her mom had never really seen the after-battle damage.

Well to be honest restocking and a bath weren't her only reasons to go home. Uncle Phil was supposed to be visiting and she hadn't gotten to see him a couple years. Hopefully he wouldn't notice that she hadn't aged a day since the Shikon had gotten ripped from her.

Kagome smiled as she reached the well; it would be good to go home. She missed her little brother. Without a moment's hesitation, she threw herself into the well. Just before she hit the bottom her world lit up with a blue glow. The warm magic of the well surrounded her, welcoming her into its grasp. The trip through time lasted merely seconds. With a bright flash of blue she was back in her original time. She adjusted her backpack slightly and started climbing the ladder. As she reached the top she sensed something was wrong. With caution the finished climbing out of the well. She looked around, there wasn't a single person in the well house with her. That must mean they are outside. Kagome set her backpack on the well house floor and got into the mindset she might have to fight someone. If someone was coming after her, she was going to fight back. She had enough training to hold her own against regular humans.

She exited the well house, acting like nothing was wrong. Then someone grabbed her from behind. Her training from Sango and Sesshomaru kicked in and she kicked out the knee of the person holding her. She heard a crack and a scream and then she was free. What she didn't expect was someone waiting on the roof of the well house. She felt a sharp pain on her neck and her hand flew to that spot. She pulled out the tiny dart and swore as she could already feel herself being pulled under. The last thing she saw before her world went dark was her Uncle Phil stepping out from behind the well house.


	2. Chapter 2

Agents walking down the corridor of the helicarrier were forced to jump and hug the walls as a small party came marching down the hall. It was led by Agent Phil Coulson, and he showed no signs of stopping. Coulson had and angry look on his face and any agent with a sane mind knew to stay out of his way. Behind Coulson, two agents were carrying a large wooden crate. Ending the party were two more agents; one with a broken knee, the other supporting him. Coulson had a single destination in mind, the briefing room. Fury had called the Avengers in and were waiting for their mission. Their mission was in the box behind him. This was going to be their most important mission yet, or so help him he would make them regret.

As he neared the briefing room he heard Tony complaining from the inside.

"Come on cyclops, we've been sitting here for twenty minutes already. What is this oh so important mission?"

Phil chose that moment to enter the room. "It's right here group. It took a bit longer to acquire than I originally planned."

The two agents brought the box into the room and set it on the floor. They shared an uneasy look before walking out. Everyone in the room saw the other two limp passed the door way.

Fury raised an eyebrow "Did you run into some trouble Coulson?"

Coulson looked at him "She showed up later than planned, and she knew how to fight. We weren't expecting that. In the end the mission was successful, we got what we went for."

Fury nodded "Alright then. Avengers your job is to take this crate back to the tower and protect what's inside. As of now you have no idea how important this mission is. You are to give your lives to protect what is inside, am I understood? Also you are not to open it until you get back to the tower. Now, you are dismissed."

Phil took a step forward before they could leave. "Be careful while transporting this. Injure it and you'll be hearing from me. Once you get this to the tower, Do Not let her out of your sight." He sent a concerned look at the crate then followed Fury out of the room.

"So I guess we should head back then." Bruce said awkwardly.

"Seriously? That's it? We came all this way for a one minute meeting and to grab a package?" Tony said incredulously "The could have shipped the stupid crate in the mail!"

On the way, back to the tower Tony had tried to peak into the crate five time. Finally, Natasha simply sat right in front of it to dissuade him from trying again. They had tried guessing what it was. Coulson had referred to it as a she so Tony's guess what a collectible car model. He did have a car named Lola after all. Clint argued that it couldn't be that, why would both Fury and Coulson want a collectible car protected so badly? After a few more ideas had gotten thrown around they decided they had absolutely no idea what was in the crate.

They agreed that when they got back to the tower Thor and Steve would take it down to Tony's lab. Tony could then take a look at what they were to protect. After a suspenseful trip that seemed to take forever they finally made it to the tower. As soon as Thro and Steve set it down they all left Tony alone to play. Nobody wanted to get in the way of the excited Stark.

Tony rubbed his hands excitedly. "Jarvis can I get a scan of the box please?" he didn't want the box to blow up when he opened it. He didn't put it passed the angry pirate.

Scanners went all around the box, a moment later Jarvis shared his findings. "Sir, I detect a heartbeat."

Tony froze slightly "A what?" he asked.

"A heartbeat, Sir." Jarvis repeated.

Tony quickly grabbed the crowbar and worked the lid off. Laying in the crate was a Japanese teenager. She had long black hair that had a blue tint to it, a single silver streak framed one side of her face. She was wearing some type of kimono; he knew that much at least.

"Uh." He said intelligently. "I think Agent gave us the wrong box." He said to himself. He gently placed the lid back on, though he now had a crack open. He didn't want the kid to suffocate.

Tony robotically made his way up the stairs towards the common room. When he finally got upstairs he stared at the others in the room. Finally, he got their attention by saying "Okay I did not sign up for this. Cap I'm passing the crate and it's responsibility off to you."

Steve raised an eyebrow, he had never seen Tony give up a new toy with no complaint. Just what was in the box?

Thor stood up "What did the son of Coul give us to protect?" he asked.

"It's… in the crate is. Ugh! You all just need to see for yourself." He said then turned around and headed back towards the lab, expecting everyone else to follow him. He wanted to get back to the girl quickly, he didn't want her waking up in his lab when he wasn't there.

Clint's jaw dropped; Tony was actually rendered speechless by the contents of the box? What had Coulson sent them?

When they all made it downstairs to the lab Tony was just staring at it. Almost like he was expecting whatever was in it to jump out and bite him.

"So what's in it Tony?" Steve asked.

Tony shook his head "Nope crate duties are yours, you open it."

Steve let out an irritated sigh, sometimes Tony could be such a kid. He noticed that Tony had left the lid cracked open a bit. He grabbed the lid and opened it. His eyes went wide in horror.

"What in the world?" he yelled. He tossed the lid aside and immediately checked the girl for a pulse. He sighed in relief when he found one.

Clint's curiosity got the better of him and he peaked in. He let out a gasp of surprise, not for the same reason as the other two though. Clint's gasp made everyone else see what was in the box. Pretty much everyone was in chock over the contents.

Suddenly, to everyone's surprise, Clint burst out laughing. Everyone sent him strange looks.

"What is so funny Clint?" Steve asked angrily.

"Sorry, sorry. You just don't get it." He let out another peal of laughter "That's Kagome, Coulson's niece."

"Wait, wait, wait. Agent sent us his niece in a crate? I didn't think Agent had any living relatives." Tony said.

"Coulson had a younger brother who married a Japanese woman. They had Kagome and her younger brother Sota. Then his brother died in a car crash. He keeps a pretty close eye on them. Kagome knows all about shield, and us. I've went with Coulson a lot to visit them before superhero business started. It's been a few years since I've seen her. She honestly hasn't changed much, though the silver streak is new. Maybe she hit her rebellious stage? Don't blame her, her grandpa is dead set on her being a shrine maiden." Clint explained.

"So we have the who, but we don't know the why. Why would Coulson kidnap his own niece and put her in a box?" Natasha asked.

"Um, I'm pretty sure she might have been the one who broke that agent's knee." Bruce said "Phil said he didn't know _she_ could fight."

Natasha nodded "So we have to be careful."

"What? Why?" Tony asked.

"She'll most likely attack us when she wakes up in a different place, laying in a crate no less. It's what I would do." Natasha said.

"She's right. Kagome obviously didn't come here willingly, or she wouldn't be drugged right now. Like I said, she knows practically everything. She's even been on the helicarrier a few times." Clint added.

"Friends, the girl is stirring." Thor said. He had been paying attention to the small human the whole time.

Clint started walking forward "Here let her see me first, she knows me." Before he could get to the crate though Kagome's eyes snapped open.

Kagome woke up in an instant, her Miko-ki draining the lingering effects of the drugs from her system. She stretched her senses and felt six auras around her, one felt familiar but the rest were strangers. She immediately knew she wasn't at home, or the feudal era. She's been kidnapped again, just great. Right now, it was fight first, possibly ask questions later.

She grabbed the person closest to her, it was a man with black hair. Using the fighting techniques that Sango had taught her she used the man's weight to flip out of the box. During that the man lost his balance shouting out a 'whoa!' Using the strength she had gotten from the blood bond with Sesshomaru she sent the man flying across the room. He crashed into some lab equipment and didn't get back up. So, she was in a lab of some sort, not good. That was one person down; five to go.

The next person she spotted was a tall, buff man with short blonde hair. She advanced quickly, hoping to keep some semblance of the element of surprise. She grabbed the man's arm and pulled it painfully behind his back. She was going for one of his pressure points when he powered his way out of her hold. She had underestimated the man's strength. None of the auras had been demon, but he had the strength of a hanyo. Well then she knew how to deal with super human strength individuals; demon or not. She's trained with both Sango and Sesshomaru. She was halfway adopted by the Lord Sesshomaru himself. She could take on this group of people no problem.

The man tried to get her in a restraining move, but she would have nothing of that. She ducked down under his arms and kicked at the man's legs. He lost his balance momentarily, but caught himself quick enough. With how the man had moved Kagome was in danger of losing balance herself. If she did that these people would win. She decided to try the move that Sango was currently teaching her. It wasn't like she had anything to lose. Kagome put her hands on the ground and flung herself into a handstand. She put all of her energy into a kick and hit the man right under the jaw. To hopefully make him stay down she channeled her Miko-ki into her foot, adding a major boost to the kick. The man flew backwards, hitting a table. He stayed down moaning.

Kagome quickly spun to the next person. He was also very well built, more so than the last man. He was a very tall man, as tall as Sesshomaru. He had long blonde hair and was wearing a cape.

The man held his hands out to her "Holy Priestess calm yourself. We are not your enemy." He said.

Kagome's eyes went wide; how did he know? He had sensed her power when she used it? Kagome searched his aura and her eyes went even wider, this man was a god. She didn't know who had taken her, but they somehow recruited a god. Kagome definitely didn't have good history with gods/goddesses. A brief flashback of an arrow through her, of Kaguya pulling out Inuyasha's demon side. Yeah that had been a great time; not. All she knew was she could not let the god win.

Kagome got into an offensive stance before shouting "Do you know how many people say that to me and then try to kill me seconds after?" she used English as that was the language the man had spoken. She launched herself at the man. If she could keep him on the defensive she could have a shot at winning. Not giving herself time to doubt herself she just kept attacking him. He either simply took her attacks or blocked them.

Suddenly the god threw a punch at her. She could actually tell that he hadn't meant to throw the punch, most likely he had simply gotten into the fight. He had a stricken look on his face, like he thought his punch was going to kill her. Yeah like she was even able to die in the first place. However, she had been training under Sesshomaru for the last year. One of his punches would send her flying into, and sometimes through, walls.

Kagome quickly made her arms into an X shape and blocked his attack. His strength sent her sliding back a bit, but otherwise she held her ground. She would have a heck of a bruise later though, that was for sure.

Kagome threw a feral grin at the man "You are strong Kami, but I've fought stronger." She growled at him. She saw the god's eyes go wide briefly before she launched herself back into the attack.

Clint stood there and watched dumbfounded. This wasn't the Kagome he remembered. The Kagome he visited at the shrine was adorable and wouldn't hurt a fly. This Kagome was a feral fighting machine. What happened in the past four years? He watched shocked as she literally threw Tony into his lab equipment. He noticed that Bruce fled the room, not wanting to go green. As soon as she was done with Tony she moved onto Steve; quick and efficient. In less than a minute she had Steve thrown into a table. When she moved onto Thor his heart went into throat. All he could think of was, if Kagome got hut Phil was going to kill all of them. Then to his utter amazement she took Thor's hit, blocked it, and was still standing. When she started attacking Thor again Natasha elbowed him getting his attention.

"Would you stop standing there like an idiot and stop her?" Natasha told him.

That snapped him out of it; right stop Kagome, he could do that. He made his way to the two fighting people and simply shouted "Kagome! Stop for a second!"

Both Kagome and Thor froze. Kagome looked over to see who called her name. Her jaw dropped, it was Clint-Nii. Why would Clint be with the people who kidnapped her? Then it came back to her, right before she passed out. She had seen her Uncle Phile. Did that mean?

Kagome dropped out of her fighting stance and stared at Clint "Wait a minute? The people that kidnapped me was Uncle Phil?!"

Clint nodded "Yeah, he told us to not let you out of our sight and to protect you. Not sure why though."

"You have got to be kidding me! Where am I?" Kagome yelled.

"You're in Avenger's tower ninja lady." The black-haired man moaned out.

"I'm not a ninja." She defended herself, ninja were sleazy and untrustworthy. "Where is Avenger's Tower?" Kagome asked, a bit more calmly.

"You are in New York Kags." Clint told her.

Kagome eyes went wide "Wait I'm not in Japan? I need to be in Japan! There is something really important that I need to be doing. Take me back now." She demanded.

"I'm sorry ma'am." Steve said, rubbing his head "We were told to keep you here and protect you."

Kagome narrowed her eyes at him "I do not need protecting, and don't call me ma'am." She turned back to Clint "What the hell Clint? Take me home."

"Sorry Kags, Phil's orders." Clint said.

Kagome threw her hands up "Ugh! Come on, my mom is probably worried sick about me. And Inuyasha…" Kagome's eyes went slowly wide in horror "Oh gods, Inuyasha! He probably came over looking for me. Who knows what trouble he's getting himself into. I love him like a brother but he's not the smartest dog of the bunch you know." She said, mostly to herself. She turned to Clint "Can I at least use a phone? I need to call home."


	3. Chapter 3

Clint showed Kagome to a landline so she could call home. He left her alone in the room so she could have her privacy. There was no way she could escape. There was only one way off the floor she would have access to, which was the elevator in the room the group would be in. Plus, they were on the ninety-second floor. As he made his way back to his friends he came upon a sight that, in all honesty, should not have surprised him. Tony was tapping into the phone lines to listen into Kagome's phone call. There was also video of the room she was in playing on the TV. Clint raised an eyebrow, "Really Tony?"

Tony looked over his shoulder "Oh, come on, tell me you're not curious. There is so many unknowns about this 'mission.' If Agent keeps a close eye on this niece of his, why didn't he know she could fight? Especially if she's that advanced of one. Also, why does she need protection; protection from who, from what? Is someone after he? It seemed like she could take care of herself pretty well. I mean, she stopped Thor's punch. If she knows about SHIELD and everything, why did he drug her to get her here? Also, why is she so strong? Is she a mutant? Is that what she needs protection from, the anti-mutant people?"

Clint shifted a bit "No; she isn't a mutant, none of her family is. Phil tested the whole family when the anti-mutant revolts were really bad. He wanted to see if they needed any protection. I really don't know when she learned to fight, it must have been sometime in the last four years. The Kagome I know was pretty much the clumsiest person I know. Honestly, I'm pretty sure she tripped over her own shadow at times. Yeah, to be honest, I am kinda curious." He admitted. What had happened to Kagome in four years that turned her into a clumsy girl into an extreme warrior?

Two things happened at once then; Kagome's call started going through, and Bucky entered the room. When he saw all his friends staring at a Japanese girl making a phone call he raised an eyebrow "Um, what's going on?" he had heard the team had gotten back from their latest mission briefing. While he was an honorary member of the Avengers he wasn't allowed on missions yet. Not until they cleared his name of his crimes.

"Quiet Cyborg, we're trying to figure out our new mission." Tony said without looking at Bucky. Before Bucky could say anything, Kagome's phone call connected and the ringing stopped.

"Hiroshi-sa jinja, dosureba kyo otetsudai dekimasu ka?" a young boy's voice came over the phone.

Tony smacked the side of his head "Duh, Jarvis automatic translation."

"Very well Sir." Jarvis said.

The translation of what the boy had said appeared at the bottom of the screen "Hello, Higurashi shrine, how can I help you today?"

Subtitles of what was being said kept staying on the bottom of the screen.

"Sota, hey can you put mom on please?" Kagome asked.

"Sis! Where in the world are you? You were supposed to come back yesterday, but then you didn't. Then Inuyasha came and asked what was taking you so long. When I told him you never came home he freaked out and took off. We haven't seen him since." The boy panicked.

Kagome let out an irritated sigh "I thought that might have happened. I really need to talk to Mama though. It's really important lil bro."

"Oh, uh, sure. Hold on a sec. MOM! Kagome's on the phone!" Sota yelled out.

A few moments later a calm voice came over the phone "Kagome honey? How are you doing?"

"How am I doing? How am I doing? I'll tell you how I'm doing! I get kidnapped by Uncle Phil and shipped to his superhero wannabes. Then Sota tells me Inuyasha is somewhere MIA in this time. Do you understand how dangerous that is? He doesn't know how anything works! He still thinks cars are demons trying to fight him. Would you please call Uncle Phil and tell him to bring me home? I don't even know why he even brought me here in the first place." Kagome ranted.

"Well Honey, maybe sometime away from your… adventures will do you some good."

Kagome's eyes went wide; wait, what? She couldn't spend time away, she was on a time limit. Not that she was able to tell her that. Stupid Naraku.

"No, Mom, you have to understand. We have to stop Naraku. If we don't who know what will happen." Kagome said quickly. Of gods, how could she make her mom understand? Then something dawned on her "Mom, why did Uncle Phil find it necessary that I suddenly need extreme protection?"

The line was silent for a moment before her mom answered "When you came home last time. Oh Kagome, there was so much blood. I thought you were going to die. I thought I was going to lose my baby girl. I couldn't stand the thought of it. I got worried and I know that Phil works with strange things, I thought he could help. Don't worry, I didn't tell him the specifics, only the bare minimums. I know you think your mission is your destiny, but it can't be worth your life. Maybe if you just have some time away from all of it you could see how pointless this all is. I know you've made some good friends, but I'm sure they can do this without you." Her mom said, trying to reason with her.

"No, no, no. Mom! You don't understand. If we don't stop Naraku soon, he could destroy the world!" Kagome exclaimed.

The team shared a look. Was she just exaggerating, or was there a strong enemy out there they don't know about. One that a teenager was fighting?

"That is just silly Kagome; it can't be that bad, surely. The world is perfectly fine right now. So maybe your travels don't make any difference and you just keep getting hurt for no reason. I'm sure everything will be fine sweetie."

"No, Mom, listen! If we don't stop Naraku while we can he will become too powerful. He is almost too powerful now! What we are fighting for right now will affect the future. If I'm not there helping my friends, they could die. They mean the world to me Mama, they are more than just friends. They've become for like family. Yasha's like my annoying brother who will always be there for me. Miroku is my wise older brother who I can always go to if I have a problem. I mean sure he's a majorly perverted con-man, but really, we wouldn't want him any other way. Sango is my tough and loveable older sister. She helps me through girl problems and I can talk to her about literally anything. Shippo is my kit; I love him so much it isn't even funny. I would die if anything happened to him. Sesshomaru is my older brother who seems icy, but once you get past that and gain his respect it makes you feel so special. Rin is my adorable little sister, who can always make your day better. Even Jaken, who really is like that Uncle nobody wants around, is important to me. You have to understand mom. What I am doing is so much more important than you know. Please Mama, tell Uncle Phil to let me go home."

"I'm sorry Kagome, but I don't disagree with Phil. You staying over there where you are safe is a really good idea and I'm not changing my mind." Her mom said.

Kagome's face turned cold and Clint had to hold back a flinch. He had never seen a look like that on Kagome's face, ever. "Fine then, let me talk to Sota again. There is something I need to tell him."

They heard her mom sigh and there was a slight shuffling on the other end before Sota came on again.

"Hey Sis, so what's going on? I mean really. Mom looked kind of sad."

"Mom and Uncle Phil teamed up and now I'm stuck in New York with hero babysitters."

"No way! You get to hang out with the Avengers? So, jealous! You are so lucky, what are they like?" Sota interrupted, totally fanboy-ing.

Even when she was steaming mad at her mom, Sota still made her laugh "Well I haven't really talked to any of them yet. I just woke up a bit ago, and since I was coming out of a drugged state I didn't recognize them at first. Not until Clint-Nii got my attention. What I can tell you is Tony can't fight for shit. Steve is alright; but I could tell he was holding back, not wanting to fight me. Thor on the other hand is an amazing fighter. I would love to go one on one with him again. He is almost as strong as Sesshomaru. And, well, Clint is Clint." Kagome said.

Sota let out a chuckle "Of course your first thought is to fight the Avengers. If they knew about you maybe, they'll recruit you next."

A dry look appeared on Kagome's face "Ha ha ha. You are so funny. I've told you a million times Sota, I'm not a hero. I'm just doing what needs to be done. It's practically my fault anyway that any of this is happening, so I need to see it through to the end and fix everything."

"Yeah, okay, whatever you say Sis. So why did you want to talk to me again?"

"Right I have a mission for ya brat. Think you can handle it?" she asked.

"Of course, anything for you Sis. What to you need me to do?" everyone could hear the sheer determination in his voice.

"I need you to go out and find Inuyasha. Hopefully he hasn't destroyed anything yet, that is the last thing I need right now. Once you find him tell him I'm telling him to go back. They need to stay at Kaede's until I manage to get back. Hopefully it won't take too long. Then he needs to tell Sesshomaru to come find me. He is a huge business man, I'm sure he has a place either in New York, or near it. I need to get back and soon. If Sesshomaru can come and get me I'm sure we won't waste much time. Do you think you can do that little Bro?"

"I'm not sure, but I'll definitely try my best. Where do you think, I should start looking?" Sota asked.

"I would start at my old school, he knows that place best. If he's not there um… look high? He always seems to find himself on roofs or the top of trees. I'm counting on you to do this brat."

"Okay, I'll get right on it." He let out a laugh. "Alibi time." He told his sister. "Hey mom I'm going to the field to practice soccer. I'll be back later." He yelled out "Alright mission is a go. I'll call this number back and let you know what happened. Have fun with the other hero's sis!" then he hung up before she could deny her hero status again.

Kagome hung up the phone and rolled her eyes. Well until Sota could find Inuyasha and he got the message to Sesshomaru, she was stuck here.

If she had completed the binding ritual with Sesshomaru, she would've been able to just call him to her. They hadn't had time to do the official ceremony however, they only had time to perform the blood bond. Just her luck. Of course, she hadn't done the ONE thing that could have gotten her out of this situation easily! She let out a sigh, hopefully she wouldn't be here long. She knew very well that Naraku was perfectly fine with waiting things out to make her suffer even more. Even a couple weeks lost here in this time could mean losing over there. Maybe Tony would know Sesshomaru, they are both extremely rich people. So maybe this would be so much easier than she was assuming. Maybe all she had to do was ask Tony. If Tony knows him then she could just annoy Tony enough that he would want to give her over to Sesshomaru.

She walked back to the main room to see the group trying their best not to act overly curious. Honestly the phone call had given them more questions than it answered. Then she noticed the new guy. Uncle Phil had never talked about him before.

"Um, who is he?" she asked bluntly, pointing at him. Yeah spending so much time with Inuyasha might have affected her just a bit.

Clint laughed at her bluntness "This is Cap's long lost friend Bucky."

Kagome raised an eyebrow, knowing practically everything about Captain America since Uncle Phil was obsessed about him "Didn't he, you know, die back in 1944?"

"Naw he was caught by the bad guys, but he's a good guy now." Clint said.

Kagome nodded and then turned to Steve and Tony, she bowed slightly "I'm sorry for attacking you, I wasn't in my right mind." Then she turned to Thor and grinned "You are a good fighter Kami. I would like to finish our fight one day." She said honestly.

Thor beamed at her "It would be my genuine pleasure priestess."

"Thor, you keep calling her priestess, what does that mean?" Steve asked.

"A priestess is a holy being with incredible powers. They were quite sought out for in the past by Gods and Goddess. I had thought they had been wiped out on Midgard though, many hundreds of years ago," Thor explained.

Everyone looked at Kagome and she fidgeted in spot. She hated being the center of attention.

"Well, um, you see. My family is from a long line of spiritually active genes. They had been suppressed for a while, but for some reason they became active within me. My gramps was happy about that, that's for sure." She looked around awkwardly for a moment before saying "So it looks like I'm stuck here for a while. So, is there somewhere I'm able to stay? Also, I was brought here with nothing, I'm going to need some clothes. I can't wear my Hakama forever."

Tony stepped forward nodding "Yup, I've readied a room for you on the same floor as Captain and Cyborg here. Really you room is right across from Cap's. Oh, and I'll give you a credit card so you can go shopping. Obviously, you'll need someone to accompany you as you are totally a flight risk. If you need anything ask Cap."

"Um, it's your building. Shouldn't I ask you?" Kagome asked confused.

Tony shook his head "Nope, crate duties are Cap's. Not mine."

Kagome looked at him confused "Crate duties? What does that mean?"

"You really don't want to know." Bruce said, finally joining the conversation.


	4. Chapter 4

Steve watched Kagome glance around her room with a look he would almost describe as disgust. She didn't look in awe of the large and extravagant room at all. In fact, it almost looked like she hated it.

"Is everything alright?" he asked her.

Kagome looked back at Steve who was standing in the doorway, but not entering the actual room. If she wasn't so peeved with everyone in this tower she would stop to think how gentlemanly that was. Bucky was hovering behind him. She raised an eyebrow in disbelief.

"Is everything alright? Really, that's what you're going to ask me? I've just been kidnapped by my own uncle and now I'm being held against my will by his merry band of heroes. I have something extremely important that is life or death to me and my friends. Every minute I stay here means another I'm postponing my mission with my friend. You're asking me if I'm alright? No, I'm not." Kagome ranted, not in the mood to play nice.

Steve cleared his throat uncomfortably "I…uh… meant the room."

Kagome's mouth opened for form a silent 'o' before she scowled slightly "No, it's way too big. It's filled with gaudy things and it's all unnecessary." Seeing the uncomfortable look on the boy scout's face she let out a sigh "Sorry, it's been a long day and I'm in a bad mood. I'm just used to a lot less. For the past four years, I've been sleeping on the ground in a sleeping bag with my friends. This whole room is just way too big for a single person."

"What's the life or death mission you are on?" Bucky finally spoke up.

Kagome looked at him and gave a sad smile "You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

They both saw the haunted look in her eyes. It was a look they were very familiar with. A person's eyes only got like that after going through war.

Steve sent her a serious look "Try me. In the past, few years I've dealt with aliens, gods from another world, and murderous intelligent robot. Right now, there isn't a lot I wouldn't believe."

Kagome shook her head "No, even if I told you, there wouldn't be anything you could do to help. There is really no point in telling you." Not unless she made them an enchanted piece of jewelry that connected them to her, like Inuyasha's. Or they were connected to her like Sesshomaru and their blood bond. She didn't really feel like making any enchanted jewelry so, yeah no they wouldn't be able to help.

"Whatever you're doing is dangerous, right? Otherwise Agent Coulson would be adamant that you stay here." Bucky added.

Kagome scoffed "Not like anything there could kill me." She said without thinking.

"Why not?" Steve asked confused.

Kagome opened her mouth to say something; deciding once again to at least try to tell someone, anyone. She had been able to make an open-ended sentence so maybe she could try a bit more. The sharp burning pain that circled around her neck and took her voice away stopped her however. She felt the curse mark around her neck seem to tighten and she stopped trying. The moment she stopped trying the mark loosened and she was able to speak again. She sighed and looked and the ground "I can't tell you."

Bucky's eyes narrowed slightly "Can't or won't?"

Kagome didn't look up as she rubbed her neck slightly, trying in vain to rub the pain away, "Both I guess." She answered. Finally, she looked up at them "Look I'm really tired. Surprisingly a drug induced sleep isn't really resting and today has been hectic. I'd really just like to go to sleep."

Bucky gave a shrug and walked down the hall towards his room. No matter how easy he accepted her request she knew he'd be up most, if not all night keeping an eye on her.

Steve looked her over and nodded "Okay, but wait here a moment please." He said before walking across the hall and into his room. A few moments later he reappeared holding a piece of clothing. He held it out to her, "Here, it's not much, but I thought you'd might like something clean to sleep in. your outfit looks pretty dirty."

Kagome looked down at her Hakama and realized for the first time how dirty it was. She hadn't had time to clean it on the way back to the well and they had encountered a few battles. Kagome gave a nod and took the shirt from him "Thanks." She said before shutting the door in his face.

Kagome unfolded the shirt and saw it was a simple, black, long-sleeved shirt. However; because of how much larger Steve was compared to her it would be more like a dress than a shirt.

She made her way into the bathroom and looked at herself in the mirror. A strand of white hair fell into her face and she brushed it back with the others. Her strip of silver hair was the marking of her blood bond with Sesshomaru. If a person looked closely enough they could see her blue eyes having speckles of gold in them. When the ritual with Sesshomaru was completed most of her hair would turn white, leaving only a black strip of hair in her bangs. Opposite of what her hair was now. Her eyes would also turn gold leaving only flecks of blue.

Kagome's eyes drifted off her face and to her neck where a deep red scarf was wrapped around. Just like Inuyasha's outfit, her scarf was made out of the hide of the fire rat. Sesshomaru had gotten it made for her after about twenty of her own scarfs had gotten destroyed. At least half of those ones had been burnt to a crisp. The sole reason she wore the scarf was to hide Naraku's curse mark it was large, black, and ugly. The body of the spider was on the back of her neck and its legs wrapped around her neck. She unwrapped the scarf and looked at her curse mark. The skin around it was red and slightly rashy from it being activated the few minutes ago. This curse mark was the bane of her existence right now. Naraku had taken her once to put it on her, and had tortured her for days before Inuyasha and her friends found her. The mark stopped her from talking to anyone about her immortality to anyone who doesn't already know about it. There are a few other things that activate it, but she can't figure out the exact requirements for those. Since it is connected to Naraku himself he can also activate it whenever he feels like it, which is never a fun experience. Kagome let out a sigh and splashed some water on her neck, hoping to relieve some of the irritation a bit. Not that is ever helped much.

Moving her attention off the curse mark her eyes hit the chain around her neck, hanging from that chain was a small jar filled with shards of the Shikon jewel. It was a bit under half of the jewel. A larger chunk and a bunch of shards lay within the jar, seemingly innocent pieces of rock. She took it off and laid it down on top of her scarf.

She started getting out of her Hakama. It was a style almost identical to Sesshomaru's. The only differences were the patterns and the color of the patterns. Like Sesshomaru's though it was mainly white. She ran it under cold water and scrubbed at the stains a bit. She smiled as the dirt washed right out, this type of material didn't stay dirty at all. By morning it would be dry and perfectly clean. She hung up the clothes so they could dry nicely before stepping into the shower. She would have preferred a bath, but a shower would have to do. Once she was clean and dried off she put on the shirt Steve had given her to use. Like she had suspected it fell almost to her knees. She put the necklace with the jewel shards back on and then carefully wrapped the scarf back on to completely hide the spider's curse mark. She wouldn't put it past Tony to put cameras in the bedrooms and she didn't' want to try and explain the mark that looked like something between a tattoo and a horrible scar. Well more like she wouldn't be able to even if she wanted, the mark itself would stop her.

She left her Hakama hanging in the bathroom and made her way to the bed. A small frown made its way onto her face as she laid down on the bed. It was way too soft. Then again, she was used to the ground. As she laid in the bed she thought of anything she could do to get back to Japan.

Tony hadn't been lying when he said he didn't know anyone named Sesshomaru. What he did lie about was not knowing the name Taisho. So, all she had to do was somehow find a contact number to Sessh's company. Even if Sota found Inuyasha and he gives the message to Sesshomaru there was no certainty that Sessh would be able to come find her. While she had told them, and kept them updated on what year it was the exact date was never deemed necessary. They knew the year and occasionally the month, but the exact date would be entirely guess work for them. To be honest she couldn't remember the last time she updated them on the date. She had been in the feudal for a little more than four months this last time. Thinking back, she didn't think she had updated them when she had first gotten back. So just sitting around waiting for Sessh was a terrible idea. She could be here for months that way. She did not have that time to spare.

One idea she could do was send a huge wave of her Ki out in every direction which would lead back to the tower. That however would be a bad idea as it would leave her spiritually drained and every demon in New York would sense her and probably come running. Right now, a good portion of her Ki was being continuously used to keep a barrier around the jar of jewel shards so nobody would be able to sense them. Miroku and Kaede had helped her find a type of sutra that would feed off her Ki to maintain the barrier so she didn't have to constantly think about keeping a decent barrier. If she went through with the wave of Ki plan then the barrier would be down around the jar until her Ki got recharged enough, which would take a few hours. So, if the demons didn't come become they sensed her Ki, they would come for the jewel shards. That would not be an easy thing to explain to the Avengers.

Another path she could take was finding Sesshomaru herself. There were two problems with that however. If she tried to find him online she was pretty sure Jarvis would be stopping her at every turn. If she tried to go out and find his building she wouldn't be alone and it would be suspicious to the Avengers.

She could always try running away during the night. If she found out how low in the tower she could go without having Jarvis alerting anyone. Then maybe she could smash a window and jump. It's not like the fall would kill her. Sure, it would hurt like hell, she's been blasted off of Kirara's back a couple times while she's been high up. It's definitely not fun, and it takes a few days of painful accelerated healing for her bones to heal. Plus, she would have to get past Bucky and Steve who she would assume are light sleepers. Otherwise why would she get put on their floor? Though the moment she broke a window Jarvis would immediately alert anyone. So that probably wouldn't work either.

Maybe, just maybe, she could sneak away when she went shopping tomorrow. If it was just Steve going with her there was a good chance that she could get away. While Steve was fast from the super serum, she was just as fast from her bond with Sesshomaru. If only she had been able to finish the adoption ritual with Sesshomaru. It couldn't be finished however until Naraku's curse mark was off of her. Not that they had any time to finish the ritual anyway, they were always way too busy searching for the last few jewel shards. Naraku and her had about even amounts of the jewel. Naraku having a bit more thanks to Kikyo. It was extremely important their group found the last few as every shard Naraku gets makes him that much stronger.

A yawn escaped her as she rolled onto her side. She could start planning more in the morning. Depending on how the shopping trip turns out tomorrow she would try to slip away from her escort(s). That was plan one and by far the easiest and least painful.


	5. Chapter 5

Kagome woke up as the sun started coming up. For a moment, she was confused as she was lying on a bed. Why was she in a bed, shouldn't she be on the ground? It wasn't even her bed, this bed was way too big and soft. Then it all came flooding back to her, that's right. She'd been betrayed by her mom and uncle. Not that they knew it, but they were currently dooming her fate. Kagome let out a sigh as she looked over at the clock, it's bright digital numbers read 6:01. Great it looked like no matter where she was she woke up with the sun. She was on a forced vacation and she wouldn't even be able to sleep in. Well it wasn't like she was going to be able to go back to sleep anyway, might as well get up. She rolled out of the bed and her feet touched the plushy carpeted floor. Ugh, everything in this room was just way too over the top for her tastes. She shook her head as she made her way to the bathroom.

Once she got into the bathroom she looked at herself in the mirror. Really, she looked like crap. Her skin was pale, though she could see red skin poking out from the edges of her scarf. The activation of the curse mark last night was still affecting her, just great. Well she could just tell her babysitters that she came down with something last night or something. Maybe she would be able to guilt trip somebody into saying her body had a bad reaction to whatever drug they used to put her under. Whatever it was had to be pretty powerful for it to affect her for so long, her body purged anything unnatural pretty quickly.

Right… her babysitters. She had actually almost forgot about them. She really needed to get away from them, or find Sesshomaru. She needed her freedom as soon as possible. As much as she had faith in her skills and abilities she wasn't all together sure she would be able to get away from all of the Avengers. She had only done so well the first time because she had the element of surprise. They were ready for her now, and being cautious around her. Plus, the Hulk hadn't been around the first time and she didn't think that she would be able to even start taking him on. Sure, she was able to take care of the average and above average human. She was even pretty good at taking down ninjas. She could take a hit like nobody else, as nothing would kill her. Defense, however, was what she was best at. She was always protecting herself from Sango and Sesshomaru during their training practices. She was fairly decent at offence though, as she had demonstrated the night prior. Training with Sesshomaru would force one to stop hesitating to attack back, simply for self-preservation.

She forced her mind to go to other things as she grabbed for her hakama. She frowned as she realized it was still a bit damp. She usually didn't have to worry about it not drying. When she hung it up to dry outside during the feudal era it was always dry by morning. She looked down at what she was currently wearing. It was the black shirt that Steve had given her the night prior. She looked at herself in the mirror once again. The shirt almost reached to her knees and she had the sleeves rolled up to her elbow. Her blood red scarf covered the entirety of her neck. She readjusted it a bit to hide more of the red rashiness the curse mark had left behind. The jar that held the Shikon jewel shards was also visible. She fixed that easily by putting the jar under her shirt, effectively hiding the precious keepsake. She gave a shrug as she looked herself over. It wasn't something she would normally wear anywhere, but the hem of the shirt was longer than her middle school uniform skirt. It would have to work until she ate something.

She was currently starving she realized as her stomach screamed its protest. She probably hadn't eaten anything in close to two days. She knew she hadn't eaten anything yesterday and the day before they had run out of supplies after breakfast. They hadn't seen the purpose to hunt for anything as they had been less than a day's walk to Kaede's village.

She made her way back into the bedroom, and feeling kinda stupid, started talking to nobody, "Um, hey Jarvis?" she wasn't exactly sure where Jarvis all was, or how he worked, but she hopeful she wasn't being a total idiot.

"Yes, Miss Kagome, how can I help you?" Jarvis answered, to her relief.

"Where can a girl find some food? I'm starving." Kagome asked.

"If you make your way to the elevator at the end of the hall I will take you to the correct floor and direct you from there." Jarvis told her helpfully.

Kagome beamed to the empty room, "Thank you Jarvis, you're the best." She said as the exited her room and made her way down the hall as quietly as she could. She was sure that the two others that shared the floor with her had sensitive hearing and she didn't really want to wake them. Though it would be fun to see Steve's reaction to her wearing nothing but his long-sleeved shirt. She shook the thought away as she entered the already open elevator. This was something that a girl could get used to, you know if she wasn't on a time sensitive mission for the future of the world.

As the elevator opened up Kagome realized that she was brought to the main area she was in the night before. She walked over to where she could smell coffee already being made. Her mouth watered slightly, over the past couple years she'd come to love and depend on coffee. It certainly made tolerating Inuyasha in the morning much easier. She rounded the corner to see both Tony and Natasha in the kitchen, both already nursing cups of coffee. She faltered in her step a moment before continuing forward.

"Morning. I would kill for a cup of coffee and something to eat." Kagome told them, not really directing it to either of them.

Natasha raised an eyebrow and smirked slightly "Coffee is on the counter, cups are in the cupboard right above it. This early we don't have anything hot for breakfast so you'll have to settle with cereal, which is two right from the coffee cups. The bowls are in the one on the left of the cups." She explained.

Kagome sent her a tired smile "Thanks."

"Um, where is Capsicle? Shouldn't he be with you?" Tony asked.

Kagome rolled her eyes "I was quiet this morning. I figured they needed their sleep. Plus, it's not like Jarvis would let me go anywhere without alerting you. I'm pretty sure Bucky was up almost the entire night simply watching my closed door, so I let them sleep."

It must have just occurred to Tony what she was wearing as his eyes went a bit wide as he pointed to her, "What are you wearing?"

Kagome looked down at herself, smirking internally "It's called a shirt Tony. You are wearing one yourself." She giggled at his expression before taking pity on him. I washed some stains out of my outfit last night and its still damp. Steve lent me one of his shirts to sleep in. My hakama should be dry by the time that I leave to go shopping with whoever is taking me."

"No, you should not just be wearing a long shirt. It's not right." Tony stammered out.

Kagome raised an eyebrow, something she learned how to do from Sesshomaru and she was very proud of herself that she had gotten the hang of the movement, "I don't see anything wrong with it. It covers everything that needs covering. Aren't you playboy Tony Stark? What has you so riled up?"

Tony blushed so slightly if you weren't looking for it you would miss it, Natasha let out a single laugh, "You're Agent's niece, which takes away all of the fun. It's way too short to just be walking around in." he whined.

Kagome let out a full-blown laugh, "Really? This is longer than my middle school and high school uniform skirt." She let out a shrug as she put her now full cup of coffee on the table next to Natasha along with a bowl of shredded wheat. She then proceeded to ignore Tony as she stuffed her face with the cereal, only breaking to take sips of her coffee.

"Hungry?" Natasha asked looking at her with both eyebrows raised.

Kagome nodded and swallowed, "Yeah I haven't had anything to eat in two days. My traveling group ran out on our way back. I was actually getting us supplies when Uncle kidnapped me."

"Way back from what?" Tony asked completely unsubtlety.

Kagome looked at him with a smirk on her face "Wouldn't you like to know?" she teased before turning back to Natasha "You know Clint-Nii spoke a lot about you when he came to visit. I have a question for you, do you think we could spare later? He told me that you know tons of different forms of martial arts and I'm trying to learn some myself. Do you think you could teach me a thing or two?"

Natasha simply started at her for a bit, almost a calculating look in her eyes before she gave a small nod, "Sure, if Clint's around."

Kagome gave a grin, "Thanks." She said simply.

They sat with each other, chatting about random things before they heard the elevator alert them to somebody else coming up.

A frazzled looking Steve and a tense looking Bucky came into the dining room.

Steve started talking immediately without actually looking at who was all sitting at the table, "Tony, she's gone. I woke up and decided to check on her and her room was empty. You don't think she got too, far do you? Oh, god what is Phil going to say?"

Bucky who had actually looked around the room instead of going straight towards Tony relaxed immensely as he saw the missing girl sitting at the table with an empty bowl of cereal and a half full cup of coffee. He walked up to put his arm on Steve's shoulder to calm him down enough to take his bearings of the room. He knew that Steve had been honestly worried for the girl when they found her gone. Before he could calm him down though, the girl started laughing, drawing Steve's attention.

"I think she made it as far as the kitchen." She commented with mirth as she stood up with the empty bowl in her hands. She turned to Tony "Is it alright if I have another bowl? I'm still hungry."

Tony gave a nod, humor in his face "Yeah go for it kid. From what you said you must be hungry. No need to ask, just eat till you're full. Kitchen is always open."

"Thanks, but don't call me kid." Kagome said, a slight glare in her eyes. She walked into the kitchen eager to grab another full bowl.

"Really kid, you can't be more than fourteen-fifteen years old." Tony answered.

Kagome growled slightly, which almost sounded like an actual growl, "I am turning twenty in six months."

Tony's eyebrows shot up "Wait really?"

Kagome let out a sigh "Yes really. I'm…" she flinched slightly and her hand shot up to her neck, eyes narrowing. Really? She wasn't about to try and blurt out that she was immortal, now he was just taking advantage of any opportunity to inflict pain on her, "My mom looks thirty and she's just turned fifty, I guess I got my genes from her." She finished her voice a bit scratchy, not daring to look any of the others in the room in the eyes. She could tell that they were looking at her suspiciously. There was no way that they didn't miss her hesitation and show of pain. She quickly sat back down and started to eat once again, only now it hurt a bit to swallow. The easy going atmosphere from earlier was completely gone.

Great now her throat was going to hurt all day. Having it get activated two times in two days was not any fun. She had to put her guard back up. She was used to being around her group, they already knew about her immortality which meant that she didn't have to watch her words around them. This was going to be a while if she was going to be stuck here for an extended period of time. Well, wasn't this just going to be fun?


End file.
